Even Then
by love345
Summary: Their Lives are perfect, Their married and have a house full of children, No fights, no threats and no secrets...except one secret. What is Gnome hiding from Juliet? as suspicion rises in her mind, she fears he is not the man she thought he was.
1. Family

**I Have an announcement to make, Drum-roll please *Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuum*...I HAVE A NEW STORY! YEY ME! So anyway This was inspired by my favourite story xxxxxx So sit back and enjoy ;) By the way, I'm using the same name for Lady Blueberry and Her husband, Only this is a story with no Violetta nor Damien. And not a sequel to 'your alive', okay? sorry xxxx I would use different names for lady B and Lord B but I can't think of any xxxxxxx I hope that hasn't confused you xxxxx **

**Chapter 1: Family**

**Juliet Pov: **So, You know my story, Princess of the red garden, considered delicate by everyone in my garden even by my own father and cousin! Then I met the prince of the blue garden, And I fell in love with him, Sure our gardens and families were at war at the time but they made peace for our sakes, and we became a happily married couple. And in the end we had six children to raise and love. They were my everything, as was my husband, we shared no secrets with one another and I trust him with my life. So forward our marriage to 18 years late, we had our six children, half of them teenagers and very loved. At the moment, I was sitting down, at the dinner table with my 3 sons while my daughters and husband were out and I was waiting for their return.

'Boys! Eat your, don't play with it!' I told them as they continued

'Where's the fun in that?! Gavin laughed all i could do was laugh with them

'You boys are so like your father' I giggled

'Really? I didn't think I would be' Jason said

'Oh honey of course you are, Your smile, your looks and your...'

'Bad Breath?' Jamie joked as I giggled

'Shut up!' Jason snapped

'Now now boys, no fighting at the table, save it for combat practise'

'So mum, how was your day, you enjoy it with you spectacular sons?' Gavin asked

'It was okay I suppose, Its sad that I've hardly seen your father today' I frowned

'Don't worry, He and the girls will be back before long' He assured me

My three sons were a so wonderful, they were me and Gnomeo combined.

My eldest son and first born child was Gavin. and he was the exact clone of Gnome, Blonde hair, blue eyes and Personality wise very tough, brave, and also has a generous heart, And was my replica of Gnomeo as a 17 year old

My second oldest son and my third child. And his name was Jason was the perfect replica of me and Gnomeo, He had brown hair with golden streaks, his eyes were a blue and green mixture and he was very handsome for a 14 year old boy

And My Youngest son and fifth child was a lot like Gnomeo too, with his hair and eyes, only thing was he had my smile and nose. He was my dear baby boy and had a sweet heart and was very intelligent for a 9 year old.

'So boys what's our plan for a holiday? where do you boys want to go?' I asked

'AUSTRALIA!'

'NEW ZEALAND!'

'WALES!'

'One at the time! and you boys need to discuss this with your sisters' I laughed

'Speak of the devil' I turned around and saw that my daughters had walked through the door, all looking beautiful as ever.

'Evening girls' I smiled kissing their cheeks

'Hey mum' They smiled

Jessica was my eldest daughter and my second oldest child, she was my clone, she had long brunette hair and dark green eyes, She was a 16 year old and She was a brave young lady and she always had a heart for her friends and family, its what makes her special.

Guinevere Was my second oldest daughter and my fourth child and, She acted like me as well, she was beautiful with short blonde hair and like her brother, a mixture of blue and green eyes, and she was very mature and brave and sweet for a 12 year old.

And Finally, my youngest daughter and youngest child, Grace. She was my ray of sunshine, she was a sweet 6 year old little girl with cute curly blonde hair and she was like me too with our brown hair and green eyes, except with Gnomeo's Nose and smile.

'How was you day girls?' I asked them as they sat down

'It was great! Dad took us out shopping' Jessica squealed

'And took us to the lawnmower finals too!' Guinevere smiled

'AWW WHAT?!' The boys complained

'Hahhahah_ *we got to go the finals*' _Grace sang as I giggled

'Now now girls, be nice to your brothers' I smiled,

'So what did you guys do today?' Jessica asked

'Mum taught us some new ninja moves' Jason gloated

'Yeah! Watch this!' Jamie walked over to the small wooden plank and Karate chopped it!

'WOAH!' The girls' mouths dropped

'That's my boy' I kissed Jamie's head

'Can you teach me how to do that mummy? will you? Will You?!' Grace got over excited

'I will sweetheart, soon, when your older' I promised her

'Okay' She sighed as i giggled, i looked around the room and couldn't see a familiar face

'Uhh...girls, where's you father?' i asked

'oh yeah umm...he said something about you, gift, surprise and be back around 10:00' Guinevere said

'That's strange to get me a gift this late at night' I wondered

'Dad loves you mum, he always wants to get you gifts' Jessica smiled

'Yeah! If i knew dad, he'd swim around the world Twice to get your approval and love' Jason agreed

'Nawww your good kids' I smiled

'Can we watch TV?' Jamie asked

'No! Its 9:30 , wayy past your bedtime' I said

'AWWWWWWWWWWWW' They all complained

'No don't do that with me, Come on Bed!' I said, since there were only 5 bedrooms in the house, we had to make the kids share, all 3 girls got the biggest room in the house since there was 3 of them and they were next door to my room, Jason and Jamie shared another room across the hall from me and Gnomeo's room and Gavin got the room down the hall. I walked into Gavin's room and sat on the edge of the bed for a little chat, I did notice he was texting someone.

'Who's that?' I asked

'No one' He said and began to blush, he was blushing. Which can only mean one thing...

'Who is she?' I asked with a brow up

'what? no one! she's no one! what makes you think its a girl? its not a girl! totally not a girl and I'm gonna shut up now' He blabbed like a baby, I just laughed and snatched the phone from his hands

'MUM! GIVE IT BACK!' He said

'Oh Gavin I love you soo much xxx' I read the texts

'MUM! KNOCK IT OFF!'

'Oh Stacy, Your the apple of my eye xxx' I read his reply

'FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

'Gavin I have never loved anyone like I love you xxx'

'MUM PLEASE!' Gavin pleaded

'I love you soo much too Stacy xxx' I stopped reading and looked at my embarrassed son

'Its not funny!' He snapped

'Awwwwww, My baby boy's in love' I smiled as he sighed calmly

'I'd be lying if i said i didn't love her' He said

'So, Stacy as in...'

'Dolly and Mankini's daughter yes' He said

'Well, she's a lovely girl, and you both do suit' I smiled

'You think so?' He asked

'I know so, I'm proud of you'

'Thanks mum' He hugged me, he may be a 17 year old boy, but he was still my baby boy

'Get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning' I smiled

'Okay, Goodnight mum' He said as walked out the room

'Goodnight Gavin' I blew him a kiss and turned off his light and closed his door, Next I went to the girls' room, Normally i would find them in bed ready to sleep but no. Jessica was having a pillow fight with Grace Who once again put on one of her favourite disney princess dresses while Guinevere was reading a magazine

'AHEM!' I tapped my foot and crossed my arms as the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me

'Hehehe Hi mummy' They smiled nervously

'Now when I say bed, I expect you to be in one, Come on' I lifted up grace and looked at the dress she was wearing

'Grace, take the dress off and put on you night dress' I said

'My name's not Grace Its Elsa. Elsa the snow queen' She began to twirl around and began to sing.

*Let it go*

**Grace:** _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<em>

She continued to sing, Just then the other two girls joined in the song two.

**Jessica:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know!<em>

**All three:** _Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back any more<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

They all just sang as i smiled and just joined in the dancing, I twirled Grace around in my arms and listened to my daughters voices.

**Guinevere:** _It's funny how some distance_  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!<em>

**Jessica and Guinevere: **_It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!<em>

**All of us:** _Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>And here I'll stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>

**The 3 of them:** _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>

Just then for the heck of it, I sang the best part of the song

**Juliet:** _I'm never going back,_  
><em>The past is in the past!<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

The girls applauded my voice as I did them and we all laughed, I was so happy to have them as my daughters

'Great job mum' Jessica smiled

'Yeah, You've got a great voice mummy!' Grace giggled

'Especially for a song so challenging' Guinevere smiled

'Thank you girls, now we've had our fun, everyone into bed' I smiled. I got Grace out of her Dress and into her nighty and placed her in her bed. I gave her her favourite stuffed bunny and kissed her forehead.

'Goodnight Mama' She said falling into sleep

'Goodnight dear one' I smiled, Then I went to my daughters, I walked over to Guinevere who was still reading a magazine, I took it off her and put it on her bed side

'You know that stuff is just filled with gossip' I told her

'Yeah, Gossip I'm interested in' She giggled

'Come on! Bed' I smiled as she layed down

'Good night mummy' She yawned as i kissed her head

'Good night Sweetheart' I smiled and finally walked over to Jessica's bed, i did see she was looking at a photo frame

'Is that you and Roger?' I asked

'Yeah, He'll be back tomorrow from his holiday' She held the frame to her heart. Roger was The son of Tybalt and Maria, He was a built up and strong boy and was also Gavin's best friend and Jessica's boyfriend, two of my oldest children were in a relationship.

'You miss him?' I smiled

'Yeah, He come across all tough and strong like his father, but around our friends and me he has the kindest heart iv'e ever known, like his mother' She sighed

'Well, you better get your beauty sleep for him tomorrow then' I said and kissed her head

'Night mum' She said and turned off her lamp'

'Goodnight Jessie' I smiled and turned off the room light and closed their door. And finally I walked into the last room where my two youngest sons shared, They were already in bed and just talking, I walked into the room and sat down

'You al-right boys?' I asked

'Yeah, Just starting to feel sleepy' Jason said

'Well you better get some sleep then' I kissed his head

'Is daddy home yet?' Jamie asked

'No sweetheart, But I'm going to stay up until he gets back' I assured him

'Okay' He said and i kissed his head too

'night Mum' Jason yawned and fell asleep, already snoring

'Goodnight ma' Jamie also drifted into sleep, i looked at them both and smiled

'Goodnight boys' I turned off their light and walked out the door. Now that all of my kids were asleep I went downstairs to wait for My husband to come home, It was a little over 10:00 so he should be back any minute.

10:30= Not back, just sitting around

10:45= Tried calling him, no answer

11:00= watching TV

11:15=Reading a book

11:30=myself a cup of tea

11:45= feeling worried and anxious to know where he is

12:00=Tapping my foot and looking at the clock, I don't get it, he was meant to be back 2 hours ago! where on earth is he?! Just then I heard keys jingling in the door and it opened, It was Gnomeo Finally returning home. He saw looking furious at him

'Baby, I know I'm home late but I can explain...' I cut him off jumping in his arms in a tight embrace He hugged me back but was still confused about my actions.

'I thought something happened to you!' I cried

'Awww Honey I'm sorry I scared you, I was al-right' He chuckled

'If another hour went by I would have called the police' I said

'Your sweet to worry'

'Where were you anyway?'

'Oh I was uhhh...just out with some friends' He said

'Oh right'

'But I did get you this' He gave me a blue velvet box that revealed a beautiful silver ring, I felt my heart melt again from his affection

'You've brought me many gifts lately I Giggled

'Only because I love you' He smiled

'I don't understand, Your out very late twice a week and then you come home bringing me gifts, its as if your hiding something' I looked at him suspiciously

*scoffs* me? hiding something? Rubbish! just really love you that's all! hehehe' He laughed

'Well, whatever is going on with you I enjoying it' I smiled seductively

'Well I'm glad Your enjoying it' He put his arms around my waist

'But why should I get all the pleasure, Its only fair that I...return the favour' I flirted

'somehow, I love the sound of that' He began to kiss my neck

'So, Your gonna have to take me to bed' I whispered as he picked me up and took me for night of paradise

**So here's chapter 1! what's Gnomeo hiding? we'll find out in the next chapter won't we? I'll be back with more to read xxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	2. We meet again

**Second part ;) please sit back and read my fellow readers ;) warning! since my mother is working and using my computer (MY COMPUTER!) I have had to make this chapter short, short but suspicious ;) **

**Chapter 2: ****We meet again **

**Gnomeo pov: **

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining down at my face, I opened my eyes to look at the bright new sky, today was a beautiful day, I felt Juliet stir in her sleep and she looked just as beautiful as the day. I kissed her nose as she opened her eyes and smiled

'Morning sleeping beauty' I whispered

'Morning prince Charming' She giggled as brought her into a kiss, i felt her bare back and she shuddered from the touch.

'So what are you doing today?' I asked as we got out of bed and did it up nicely

'Well, I have to take the girls to ballet class, have my own chores to do, and make dinner for our guests tonight' She smiled

'Guests?' I asked

'You do recall that Benny and Jazmin are having dinner here tonight?' She said

'I must have forgotten' I said

'You've been very forgetful lately'

'Have i?'

'Yes, Its like there's something else on your mind'

'Oh, you know. I've just been feeling a little stressed lately' I sat down on the bed

'Awwww baby' She got on her knees behind me and began to massage my shoulders

'I'm sorry if i have been, Iv'e had a lot on my mind'

'Like what?'

'Well umm...work, family, personal matters' I said

'Personal matters?' she wondered

'yeah you know umm...my life and such, and the choices i make' I said

'Well, your very tense you know?' She said

'I know'

'I can think of something that'll relax you' she whispered in my ear as i smirked and brought her to sit on my lap

'How bout you and me go away somewhere?' I suggested

'Huh?'

'Let's have a weekend together, just you and me' I kissed her neck

'What about the kids?' I asked

'My mum can take care of them, there tougher then they look you know' I smiled as she giggled

'Sounds like a plan' She smiled and kissed my lips, I love my wife so much, she is my heart and soul, We went downstairs to see that breakfast was already layed out on the table for us, My children were sitting down ready

'What's all this?' I laughed

'What does it look like? Breakfast!' Jason laughed

'I know its just I didn't know you kids cook'

'There's a lot you don't know about us daddy' Grace giggled holding her teddy bear

'Pancakes or waffles dad?' Jessica asked

'waffles please sweetheart' I laughed as she flipped the waffles over to Gavin who caught them onto the plate, I had very intelligent kids that i was proud to call my own.

'so, what's the plan today?' Jamie asked

'Well, iv'e got some friends from London over today so I'm gonna go and see them, is that al-right honey?' I asked

'Sure, I just miss having you around sometimes' she sighs and kisses me

'ewww!' the kids avert their eyes as we laughed

'plus I am passing the ballet school, so I'll drop the girls off for you'

'nawh thanks babe' Juliet smiled they start at 12:00'

'Got it' I smiled

11:50, and i just got the girls in the lawnmower to head to ballet practise, Jessica and Grace were sitting in the back as Guinevere was in the front with me, reading her magazine.

'What are you reading?' I asked

'A magazine' she replied

'a load of rubbish!'

'Its not! there are some interesting stories in this' she says

'your interesting story is a picture or Taylor Lautner!'

'I know! if you turn the magazine, his shirt comes off! On! off! on! On! off! on! wanna see?'

'Pass!' I cringed as we arrived at the ballet studio 'okay girls, I'll pick you up in two hours' I told them

'Okay thanks daddy' Jessica smiled as they jumped off the lawnmower and i drove away, when i was out of sight i looked at my watch

'Two hour, Should be long enough' I drove into London and pulled up next to a bar called the 'Nag's head' I walked in to see loads of drunks laughing and drinking, woman making out with random guys and one or two fights breaking out, this was the dodgy side of town, but it was the safest place to be, I went over to the counter and saw the keeper

'Afternoon Gnomeo, what can i do for ya?' He asked

'She hear?' I asked

'Over in her corner, like she always is' He pointed to the the table in the far corner of the room, and i saw a woman wearing a black jeans, a green long sleeve shirt that revealed her waist and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was round my age, when she saw me, she glared as i glared back.

'I see your late!' She frowned

'And I see your not drunk!' I frowned back, but it suddenly disappeared and we just laughed at our joke and hugged, her name was Keira, and she was a friend, well, she was more than that to me.

'Its good to see you' I smiled kissing her cheek

'What are you drinking?' I asked

'I'm driving'

'Fine. YO PAUL!' She yells to the bartender 'ONE BEER!' She yells and looks back at me

'Your not gonna change' I laughed

'Do you want me to?'

'no never'

'so, did you tell her?' she asked

'what?'

'Your wife!'

'Uhhhh...not exactly' I laughed nervously

'Ugh! For god sake!'

'Well this isn't something i can just say out of the blue!'

No but we've been over this for 3 months! when are you going to tell her, she's bound to have gotten suspicious about you' She says

'Keira, This is a delicate matter, how am I supposed to tell her?'

'When you do, we can reveal our secret, what Iv'e been wanting to do ever since i met you' She grabs my hand 'Don't you want me in a part of your life?' She asked, i looked at her and i could see the sadness on her face, i held her hand tighter

'You have no idea how happy i am to have met you, and of course i want in my life, but you have to let me do this in my own time. I will tell her, I promise.' I assured her as she smiled

'I know you will, Do you feel bad?' she asked

'About what?' I asked

'About keeping this from Juliet, Keeping her from knowing about us is only going to make the matter worse'

'All she has to know is that iv'e got 'friends' in London i meet up with and that I love her, what more does she need to know?' I smiled

'I'm just saying...'

'look, I'm not ready to tell her about this, especially about you. can we please just give it time? and when I tell her, you can come to the garden'

'You mean it?!'

'absolutely, I'm never going to lose you, ever' I hug her tight

...

2 hours later i went to pick up the girls and i was trying to think about what to say to Juliet about my secret. I can't keep from her forever, i got the girls, and drove home, When we walked through the door, i saw Juliet right there

'Hey honey' She smiled and kissed me, but I was too distracted by earlier 'Hey, what's wrong?' She asked

'Juliet, If you had a secret that was really life changing, would you tell me or keep it to yourself'

'That depends on the life changing part, what is it?' She asked, looked at her and I tried telling her but...

'I think the lawnmower is broken!' was all i could say, now i just feel like a prat!

'okay, uhh...i don't think that's life changing baby' She giggled

'It is if we get a new lawnmower, hopefully the 'phoenix 5000'' I went into a daydream of me on a sweet ride like that

'Yeah well don't get your hopes up, besides we've got enough to deal with'

'Of course, but i do recall us talking about a trip?' I smirked

'Yes' she giggled

'I have booked us a weekend away together, plus with a surprise when we get home' I announced

'what surprise, and where are we going?!' she squealed with excitement

'oh no, you'll have to wait till Friday when we leave, and Monday for the surprise home' I smiled

'You really are impressing me Gnomeo, I don't know what's gotten into you lately'

'Nothing, just you in my head and all i think about' I smiled

'well now I'm just excited!' she squealed and jumped into my arms, all i could think about was my secret, how was I gonna tell her?

It's not gonna be easy.

**Well we've met a girl, but what's their secret, you won't find out for a while ;) so here I am with this chapter finished and I hope you enjoyed it xxxx I'll be back soon, Bye xxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	3. Suspicious Daughters and sons

**okay, this chapter is a little random, and I know you Jazzy are waiting for a certain chapter ;) But college is taking a bite on me and i need to focus! Christmas rotor you c and its killing me, still excited for the day itself though! But I can't post as much as i want right now, But i will when everything dies down, I promise xxxxxx until then, Iv'e got this for you to enjoy. Its short but sweet xxxx This all about the kids :) Happy reading ;)**

**Chapter 3: Suspicious daughters and sons **

A regular day, a beautiful day. and on this day. six children belonging to a perfect couple began to wake up from their beds, Gavin was the first to wake and he had a great feeling today was going to be a great day, he got out of bed, got dressed and walked into his brother's room who were still asleep, so he decided to have some fun. He went down into the kitchen a got out the spiciest hot sauce in the house, he ran back up to his brother's room, his target was Jason. Jason did a prank on him in the past, its payback time. Its a good thing Jason always wakes up to a cup of tea next to him, Gavin made some tea for his brothers only he put more sauce than milk in Jason's tea, he placed it on their bedside tables and shook them awake gently.

'Wake up guys, tea's up' Gavin smiled

'Thanks Gavin' Jamie smiled

'yeah thanks Bro' Jason he said and sipped as Gavin walked out the room giggling

'3...2...1' he said and...

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Jason was screaming as Gavin was laughing his head off, just when His parents jumped out of bed

'Gavin! what have you done?!' Juliet frowned

'Me Nothing' He said with an innocent smile

'GAVIN!' Jason came out of his room screaming and ran to get cold water

'what is going on?!' Gnomeo asked

'IV'E BEEN PRANKED!' Jason said through his melting tongue

'and a good morning to you too bro' Gavin smirked and walked to the bathroom

...

After everyone was refreshed and full from breakfast the kids were sitting around looking bored

'So, what do guys wanna do?' Guinevere asked

'Video games?' Jason suggested

'NO!' The girls disagreed

'Well we're going' The boys left the room

for the last hour the girls were just talking and giggling, Jessica was painting Grace's toes while Guinevere was reading her magazine

'There you go, All done' Jessica smiled at grace's cute pink toes

'Can you braid my hair now?' Grace asked as Jess playfully rolled her eyes and did so, and then noticed Guinevere reading

'Ugh! how many times have you read that one?' Jess asked

'I know but there's a fact in here that iv'e noticed' Guinevere said

'What do you mean?'

'I'm reading a page about affairs' She said

'What does affairs mean?' Grace asked

'When a someone who is married is seeing another person' Jessica explained to her little sister

'Ohhhh' Grace said

'Why would that interest you?' Jessica asked

'Because, I've noticed some points in here that have been happening around here'

'What do you mean?'

'Look, It says here 'Buying your spouse gifts all the time'' She gave an example

'Daddy's bought mummy loads of presents' Grace noticed

'Surprising your spouse with trips and romance'

'Daddy's taking mummy away for a trip' Grace added

'Telling the spouse they're going to see a friend when their seeing their affair'

'Daddy goes to see his friends a lot in London' Grace said

'All of this means only one thing' Guinevere said slowly

'Wait a minute. Are you actually accusing our own father of...cheating?!' Jessica gasped

'Well, no. But you have to admit. Dad has been acting weird in the last few months' Guinevere said

'That doesn't mean he's seeing someone else! what's the matter with you?!' Jess snapped

'But what about all the prezzies daddy's been buying mummy?' Grace asked

'He loves mum okay? you can't seriously suggest something as stupid?!' Jess said

'Jess think about it, dad loves mum yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he's hiding something from her, or worse, from everyone' Guinevere said

'No I refuse to believe anything, He loves mum, He'd never hurt her!...Right?' Jess looked at her sisters and wondered. They did have a point, Their father had been acting strange but she didn't want to believe anything 'I mean, yeah dad has been acting strange but...but...' She couldn't finish her sentence

'There's always room for suspicion, Grace sighed

'I mummy and daddy breaking up?' Grace had water in her eyes as Jess pulled her to her lap and embraced her

'No sweetie, Daddy must have a reason. And were gonna find out'

'How?' Guinevere asked

'I don't know but we'll find a way' Jess sighed, and speak of the devil. Their father walked in

'Hey angels' he greeted as they were quiet 'Girls? everything okay?' he asked. The girls knew they couldn't say anything until they had concrete proof. So they had to be quiet...for now.

'Yes dad everything's fine' Jessica hugged him

'Better in fact now that your here' Guinevere hugged him too

'I love you daddy' Grace went to hug him too'

I love girls too' Gnomeo smiled as he and his daughters shared a hug

...

Upstairs, the boys had listened to the girls' conversation and looked as shocked as ever!

'Dad might be having an affair?' Jamie said

'We don't know that' Jason said

'No, we'll find out.' Gavin promised

'How?'

'I don't know how, but what ever dad is hiding, It'll be out in the open sooner or later, who know? maybe it really is friends' Gavin said

'Yeah, lady friends' Jason frowned and gained a nudge 'ow!'

'I won't let him hurt mum if that's the answer' Jamie said

'Right you are little bro' Gavin said and sighed. Could all this be a misunderstanding?

**Well there suspicious, your suspicious, were all suspicious! You'll just have to find out later won't ya ;) xxxxxxxx I'll be back soon I promise xxxxxx Love you all 3 **

**Penelope out ;) **


	4. Weekend Romance

**HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ AND THIS IS FOR YOU JAZZY, AND LET ME TELL YOU ALL THAT ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE TO THE GARDEN AND BACK WAS POSTED AND I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SHOCKED I AM THAT I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT BUT I'M NOT WORRIED WE'RE NOT FAR FROM IT, BUT JUST ENJOY THIS FOR NOW ;) XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Weekend romance **

**Juliet pov: **Friday was finally here and I was so excited, Gnomeo had booked us a romantic weekend away and I couldn't wait to spend it with the man that I love. As i was packing a little too much clothes, my eldest daughter walked into the room.

'Got enough there mum?' She laughed as i tried to close the case

'I know Iv'e packed too much I'm just so excited, your father has been spoiling me so much lately' I smiled but she looked uneasy

'Honey you okay?' I asked

'Mum, I just want you to know I love you so much, and if anything bad ever happens to you, I'm always gonna be here' she said

'Okay honey, what's wrong. Your scaring me a little' I said and held her hands

'Mum I think...' But she was interrupted when Gnomneo walked

'Hey, Your not finished yet, come on the taxi's here in 10 minutes' he said and kissed my cheek as I smiled

'Oh it doesn't matter, I'll leave you pack' Jess said and walked out the door, I was worried. Something was bothering her, but i didn't want to think about it because I was about to have a peaceful weekend away with the man that I love. I began to sing a little tune to myself, It wasn't far away from Christmas so I began to sing my favourite Christmas tune

**_All I want for Christmas is you By Mariah Carey_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas<em>  
><em>Is you, you yeah.<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There is just one thing I need<em>  
><em>And I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You baby.<em>

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>  
><em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe.<em>

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to<em>  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click.<em>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
><em>Holding on to me so tight<em>  
><em>What more can I do?<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<em>  
><em>You Baby.<em>

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air.<em>

_And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door.<em>

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is<em>  
><em>You, You baby.<em>

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you, baby.<em>

I finished packing and walked down stairs to find the taxi waiting for us, we said our goodbyes to the kids and left them all a list of rules

'And remember, no parties' Gnomeo said

'No friends over' I said

'No going out late'

'AND DO YOUR CHORES!' They all nodded in agreement

'Gavin, Your in charge' Gnomeo said

'You kids behave, we'll see you on Monday' I blew them all a kiss as they waved and we got into the Taxi

'I can't wait for this' I smiled

'Your gonna love this' He smiled and holds my hand, after about an hour drive. We arrived at a beautiful hotel in Wales! it was a huge white building with 5 Stars on the front, On the front it said 'Plas Hyfryd'

'Plas Hyfryd!? But Its impossible to get reservation here!' I squealed

'Well, your Man managed to get us a weekend at the best exotic hotel in Wales, and I also got you booked for a day at the spa tomorrow' he smiled

'Awwww You are so lovely, I love you!' I jumped into his arms and kissed him

'I love you too baby' He said and we walked into the reception and a tall beautiful woman with short brown hair walked in wearing a blue suit

'Welcome to Plas Hyfryd, My name is Jackie, I am the manager here' She greeted warmly

'Thank you Jackie, I have a reservation under Blueberry' Gnomeo said

'Let's see' She looked at her computer 'Ah! yes, you are in room six, Millie here will take you to your room' She said as a young lady with long black hair grabbed our bags and took us to the highest room in the hotel, I looked in the room and it was like a tiny apartment, a tv room, a bathroom and a bedroom!

'Oh! Its all so beautiful!' I gasped

'I hope you enjoy your stay' Millie smiled and handed us our keys

'Thanks' Gnomeo said and closed the door 'So is this a surprise or what?' He smirked as I kissed him passionately, we spent the day exploring the beautiful welsh town and had visited the aquarium and topped it all off with a nice romantic dinner in the hotel, after that tiring day, we were in or room sitting dow watching tv.

'I'm gonna take a shower' I said and got up

'Okay baby' He said as I went to the bathroom and stripped from my clothes and jumped into the shower, as I was showering, I heard the door open and Gnomeo was there watching me as I screamed a little

'What are you doing?!' I asked

'Can't a guy watch his wife bathe?' He smirked

'No he can't, unless he's invited to' I flirted

'Are you inviting me?' He got closer

'not in those clothes I'm not' I said as He got out of his clothes as I pulled him in the shower with me as the water pouyred on us both

'You look amazing without the corset' He smirked

'i feel naked without it' I whispered in his ear as we then kissed passionately and moved thing into the bedroom. This weekend was going amazing, and I couldn't think of anything to make it turn bedlam.

**Awwwwww romantic huh? ;) well I hope you all have a merry christmas and a Happy new year which is when I'm posting next so I'll be back very soon xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx **

**Penelope**** out ;)**


End file.
